


Injury

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Injury, Multi, poor Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick has a tumble down the stairs.





	Injury

Patrick was upstairs changing the sheets on the bed and in Holland's room. Holland was downstairs playing with some toys on the ground. They were home alone, the other 3 at work. Patrick was asked constantly if he was bugged about being the one to stay home every day with the baby rather than work.

He would shake his head and tell them that he enjoyed spending time with his child. He didn't mind being the 'mom' or 'housewife'. He really liked it actually.

He was just putting the last pillowcase on the last pillow when Holland started crying, screaming actually. Patrick threw the pillow on the bed and ran. He hoped his little boy was alright, hoped that nothing had happened to him.

Now, usually Patrick wouldn't have any problem running down the stairs at high speed, he had done it multiple times.

This was not one of those times.

Patrick took a misstep and tripped, crashing down the stairs. It hurt, and by the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, multiple parts of his body radiated with pain. He choked back a sob as his wrist pulsed with pain, as his ankle was twisted almost all the way around, as his ribs screamed in pain and made it difficult to breathe. His head hurt and he could feel blood running down his face.

Through the hazy pain, he could still hear Holland crying. Patrick shifted his leg and winced. His knee felt terrible, and he was very worried about that. Patrick bit back a cry of pain as he dragged himself to his child. 

"Hey, hey it's ok. What's wrong baby?" Patrick asked as he finally stopped next to his child. Holland was still screaming and it increased the pain in Patrick's head. Patrick sighed and fished around for his phone that he really hope didn't break during Patrick's fall. He pulled it out of his pocket and gave a short laugh. "Of course it's in one piece." Patrick called Pete quickly, telling him, Joe and Andy to get home quickly. Patrick brushed off their concerns and just told them they needed to get home soon. He hung up and looked at Holland. He gave the baby a small smile. "I don't know if I can pick you up Holland." Patrick chewed on his bloody lip. He shifted so he was sitting against the couch. He carefully picked up the boy and rocked him gently.

Patrick's wrist screamed at the extra weight, but Patrick pushed it to the back of his mind and sang to Holland, hoping that it would calm him down. The door burst open moments later and Patrick's husbands ran in, looking wide eyed and worried as they saw their love on the floor bloody and in pain. They rushed to him and Pete took Holland out of Patrick's arms.

"What happened?" Andy asked, concern written in his eyes. Patrick gave a stiff smile at him.

"Just had a small tumble down the stairs." Joe scoffed.

"There's nothing 'small' about your injuries babe." Patrick smiled as tears started to fall. "Hey, let's get you to the hospital. You're probably hurting a lot." Patrick sobbed and nodded. Andy carefully picked Patrick up and the family walked to the car.

"To the hospital." Pete said, smiling softly at Patrick through the rearview mirror.

"To the hospital." Patrick repeated back.


End file.
